This invention relates to novel compounds and compositions for use in oxidative hair coloring comprising novel (4-amino or substituted amino-3-hydroxy-phenyl)-alkylnitrile compounds alone as self-coupling intermediates or couplers or with other couplers and with additional primary intermediates in combination with one or more oxidizing agents. The invention also relates to use of these hair coloring compositions for the coloration or dyeing of hair.
Coloration of hair is a procedure practiced from antiquity employing a variety of means. In modern times, the most extensively used method employed to color hair is to color hair by an oxidative dyeing process employing hair coloring systems utilizing one or more oxidative hair coloring agents in combination with one or more oxidizing agents.
Most commonly a peroxy oxidizing agent is used in combination with one or more oxidative hair coloring agents, generally small molecules capable of diffusing into hair and comprising one or more primary intermediates and one or more couplers. In this procedure, a peroxide material, such as hydrogen peroxide, is employed to activate the small molecules of primary intermediates so that they react with couplers to form larger sized compounds in the hair shaft to color the hair in a variety of shades and colors.
In order to provide a full palette of shades, a source of yellow coloring is needed.
In permanent hair coloring, yellow coloration is generally obtained by the use of o-aminophenol or 5-methyl-2-aminophenol that gives a range of different yellow colorations with various couplers as well as through self-coupling. However, the resulting yellow colorations have poor wearability and stability to light, and some objections to their use has arisen from a toxicological standpoint. Additionally, only slight coloration intensity is achieved with o-aminophenol.
Sometimes yellow direct dye additives are used in oxidative hair color products as a source of yellow hair color. However, the drawback of utilizing such a coloration process for dyeing of hair is the relative fast and large loss of the yellow coloration experienced after repeated shampooing. Again, the consumer will notice undesirable color changes and loss of vibrancy.
It would therefore be desirable if a hair coloring system and composition for dyeing of hair could be provided that produces a yellow coloration of the hair that is more intense, exhibits wash fastness, and retains its intensity, brightness and vibrancy over a period of time, instead of showing a gradual loss and drabbing of the color.
This invention provides dyeing compositions comprising one or more (4-amino or substituted amino-3-hydroxy-phenyl)-alkylnitrile compounds of the Formula (1) alone as a self-coupling intermediate or other couplers and additional primary intermediates in combination with one or more oxidizing agents. 
wherein R is a moiety selected from H, C1-3 alkyl and C1-3 hydroxyalkyl; R1 is a C1-3 alkylene radical and R2 is selected from H and C1-3 alkyl radicals.
These (4-amino or substituted amino-3-hydroxy-phenyl)-alkylnitrile compounds of the Formula (1) are self-coupling or may be coupled with one or more other couplers and also be combined with other couplers and primary intermediates for coloring hair.
These novel hair coloring compositions are used to provide coloration to hair in which there is good dye uptake by the hair and provides shades or colors which are stable over a relatively long period of time. The novel compositions provide for dyeing of hair to impart color or shades, especially yellow, possessing good wash fastness and wearability, good selectivity, and do not undergo significant change on exposure to light, shampooing or acid perspiration.